


it's nice to have you

by tartzy



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, chuuves is there for 2 seconds mb, hyejoo and gowon kiss a lot platonically(?), hyejoos whipped for chae, hyewon are gaming nerds, its a lot of kissing, non-canon universe, super self-indulgent i just wanted to write gamer gf hyewon, there's like a snippet of 2jin, theyre really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy
Summary: Chaewons not sure if she and Hyejoo have the most conventional friendship, but then again, normal best friends don’t make out in each other’s rooms on Sunday afternoons.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 66
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

Jiwoo nearly chokes on her carton of milk while they’re eating lunch, “someone’s confessing to her _again_?!”

Chaewon nods simply, proceeding to take a bite from her fried rice after halting in fear of her friend spewing milk all over her.

Jiwoo sighs, “doesn’t it get tiring?” Jiwoo remarks as she eats a spoonful of the school’s suspiciously chunky mashed potatoes.

“She did say it was annoying, but she’s like a gamer egirl, boys are clambering to get her attention,” Chaewon shrugs.

“Nooo,” Jiwoo groans loudly enough for the tables around them to glance over at them, “I meant, doesn’t it get tiring for you? Didn’t she promise to play smash with you during lunch?” She flicks her spoon at Chaewon pointedly.

Chaewon chews thoughtfully for a second, “No, we can always just play after school.” Hyejoo’s been asked out a considerable number of times, most of them being greasy freshmen who can’t fathom the words “woman” and “video games” in the same sentence and jump on their chances. Whenever they _do_ try anything while Chaewon’s present, they’re turned down quickly, and she assumes that’s how it’s done privately as well. Hyejoo once said that she wished she could just punch them square in the face, but Chaewon’s pretty sure she was joking, _pretty sure._

Jiwoo shakes her head, “nevermind,” and as if on cue, Hyejoo sits down next to Chaewon, and Chaewon instinctively slides over another thermos her mom had prepared for lunch.

“How’d it go?” Jiwoo asks as Hyejoo gratefully takes the thermos and starts eating ravenously.

“I said no,” Hyejoo swallows a large bite,” this is _so good_ , your mom literally belongs on MasterChef. Sad it’s not hereditary though.” Chaewon rolls her eyes playfully at the jab, a quip already on her tongue in response but Hyejoo’s already turning to Jiwoo with more, “get this, she tried making tteokbokki on Sunday, and she _burnt_ the rice cakes,” she stifles a laugh, “the edges were literally crunchy.” 

“You said it tasted good,” Chaewon whines in betrayal. Jiwoo’s failing at her attempt to stifle a laugh and she can tell she’s not going to hear the end of this story for a while.

“The end product was good,” Hyejoo admits cheekily, “but the process… a trendsetter for sure,” she laughs as Chaewon hits her in annoyance. 

__

Hyejoo’s already waiting at the lockers when she gets out of her last class, and doesn’t miss her chance to tease her again as she goes to do her combination, “Wolfgang Puck! I didn’t see you there.” Chaewon huffed as her locker swung open, she was going to get Hyejoo back for this.

She pulls out a few binders and textbooks that she’ll need for homework tonight, and a small letter falls out along with her acquired materials. She squints at the sight, and Hyejoo leans down to pick it up for her as she’s busy stuffing her belongings into her bag.

“You didn’t tell me you had a secret admirer,” She jokes, tilting the letter for Chaewon to see her own name written in neat cursive handwriting with a little heart on the envelope.

“Weird,” Chaewon shrugs and sticks it into her bag before zipping it up. “Mr. Nam actually just assigned an essay that’s due like, Friday, so I can’t really play tonight.” Hyejoo nods in understanding, closing Chaewon’s locker before they walk off.

“That’s fine, sorry about bailing during lunch anyway,” Hyejoo pushes the door open for them as they stroll out towards Chaewon’s car, “it shouldn’t be happening any time soon anymore.”

Chaewon smiles warily, well aware that Hyejoo probably threatened the guy to some extent. She swings the driver door open and sits inside next to Hyejoo. It doesn’t take long for her teasing tone to return.

“Well then, may I have the aux, Guy Fieri?” 

Chaewon’s seriously going to get her for this one.

___

Chaewon isn’t sure when they became friends, most likely somewhere in the timeline around 2-3rd grade, but it’s indefinite and blurry, but beginnings don’t usually stick out to her to begin with. She’d like to think she’s detail-oriented, but in a way that she’s horrible at piecing them together.

Nevertheless, it’s surprising that as they grow up, they never grew distant from one another. Chaewon had wished they’d stay together forever, but she knew that they’d have some falling out eventually like most friends. Although the issue with that would be that they rarely fight, Hyejoo’s too tolerant with her and voices her concerns simply, while Chaewon’s patient and apologizes easily. Along with their constant teasing, they diffuse arguments easily.

Applicable to now, both on Hyejoo’s bed on a Saturday afternoon, with the girl sulking next to her after being beaten by Chaewon the 8th time in Mario Kart this afternoon. Chaewon glances at the scoreboard, a considerable point gap between their two characters. Now very few things could truly cause an argument between the two, and Chaewon knows from experience that this isn’t one of the cases and that Hyejoo’s just being overdramatic. So she takes the chance to take a jab.

“You know, some say victory is an achievement, but I just think of it as a hobby,” Hyejoo scoffs in response. As the screen fades back to the menu, Hyejoo leans her head onto Chaewon’s shoulder, muffling her groans against her hoodie. Chaewon just laughs and plants a kiss on her head, “do you want a rematch?” she pauses, “oh sorry, I meant _another_ re-rematch,” Hyejoo lets out another groan and pulls away.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into believing you’re some soft girl who keeps an aesthetic bujo, but you’re just a big bully,” She pouts as Chaewon giggles. She pulls Hyejoo in closer and presses a kiss to her temple, “I learned from the best.”

There’s a pause, and she catches Hyejoo staring at her, her eyes holding a familiar tenderness she’s grown accustomed to over time.

“I know,” Hyejoo breathes out, attempting to go for cheeky but instead sounding more content with the statement. She turns to face Chaewon, softly reaching over to cup her cheek in her hand as Chaewon giggles at her response. She leans in and they share a slow, languid kiss. It’s warm and comforting, the way the late afternoon sunlight seeps through the bedrooms curtains and makes Chaewon think of all the previous times they’ve been here, from hot summer hangouts to cozy winter sleepovers. Hyejoo pulls her closer and Chaewon opens her mouth to let her in. Chaewon grasps at Hyejoo’s shoulders, her own arms looping from under the girl's arms to increase their closeness as Hyejoo cradles the back of her neck with her hand. 

Chaewon eventually breaks away, placing her chin on Hyejoo’s shoulder, still a bit breathless. It takes a few moments before Hyejoo breaks the silence, “let’s have a rematch,” which prompts Chaewon to pull away to look at her. The girl’s hair is mussed slightly, and her cheeks are dusted pink. She laughs at the sight, quick to fix some of Hyejoos hair before leaning into her lap, already fetching the controllers for them.

She wins, obviously, and turns to Hyejoo, poorly biting back a smile, “A wise man once said, ‘everyone else is trash,’ and I strongly stand by that belief.” 

(She definitely got Hyejoo back for that.)

____

The ASB meeting is going for longer than she expected, and Chaewon sends Hyejoo a quick text that she’ll be late before readjusting her attention to the issue at hand.

Park Jihyo, the ASB President, animatedly explains the solution to their club funding issue, and Chaewon jots a few notes down to remind her brain that she should be engaging in the discussion. It doesn’t take long for the group to come to a consensus and they disperse after some ending notes. Chaewon hastily stuffs her notes into her backpack when a voice calls out to her.

“Hey Chaewon, there’s going to be a party at Minatozakis tonight, are you down?” Chaewon turns to see Kim Seungmin standing expectedly in front of her.

It’s a Friday, and she just barely made it through the week, so in consideration of her introversion, it’s safe to say that she’s not really looking forward to a high interaction event. Then again, that’s her thought process nearly every time he’s asked her about a weekend party. She opts for her usual answer and shrugs, “I’m not sure, I’m a bit busy.” She’s pretty sure she’s just going to stay in with Hyejoo and play Overcooked, but she doesn’t want to shut out the option of possibly going out this weekend.

“Alright,” He flashes a sweet smile, “well if you can come that’d be great, it’s starting at 10, apparently they’re having a smash tournament.” Chaewon feels her ears perk at that speck of information and gives a polite nod in kind. She quickly makes her way out of the meeting room, giving her phone screen a quick glance.

**WON TAP**

meeting going late :(

sorry

**HYEJOO1**

its ok

im waiting in the car

**WON TAP**

omw!! >:O

The sky’s turning a deep orange at the late hour as Chaewon scurries into the driver's seat, already spitting apologies and Hyejoo replies with a carefree smile and simple “let’s go get chipotle” that easily dries her guilt as she starts the car. They absentmindedly chat about their day and what video game they’re planning on playing later in the night when Chaewon remembers Seungmin’s proposition. 

“So there’s a party at Minatozaki’s tonight,” and Hyejoo just hums in acknowledgment as she taps their orders into her phone.

“When is there not,” Hyejoo quickly remarks, not looking up from her phone. There’s a short pause before Hyejoo realizes that Chaewons waiting for a better response.

“Oh, are we going?” She asks, glancing up at her.

“I mean, apparently there’s a smash tournament,” and Chaewon keeps her eyes trained on the road but she can feel Hyejoo hum next to her seemingly mindlessly, but Chaewon can tell she’s interested.

“Well, you wouldn’t bring up a party if you didn’t want us to go, right?” Hyejoo asks, “I swear you’ve turned down every other offer this year.” 

“I may be _considering_ the offer this time around,” Chaewon words carefully, “honestly just to wipe the floor with them in smash, and if I were possibly to go, I would have someone to accompany me.”

“Well if you’re going to go, I’m going,” Hyejoo states plainly, “but I already know I’m going to whoop all of their asses in smash; guaranteed.” 

When they arrive at the Minatozaki house, Chaewon remembers that the Minatozaki’s are, in fact, loaded. The house is the size of half the school, and its driveway is already packed with cars, and she can hear people splashing in the pool in the backyard. They didn’t bother to change, Chaewon still wearing the same yellow sweater and light cropped jeans she wore to school and Hyejoo her typical black leather jacket and ripped jeans. As they step out of Chaewon’s Toyota, she notices Hyejoo’s relatively gloomier expression and reaches for her hand. Hyejoo looks at her as she gives it a quick squeeze.

“We’re whooping their asses, then we’re out,” Chaewon reassures her. Hyejoo sighs, pulling Chaewon along with her. 

“You’re lucky I like making people lose,” She huffs. They enter the packed house, the pungent smell of weed and fruity alcohol welcoming them. The house has far too many rooms and hallways for Chaewon to navigate but Hyejoo easily leads them both of them to a spacious area on the 3rd floor that she can assume is the game room. There are numerous beanbags and chairs lying around a screen the size of her bedroom wall and she can see a generous group of people huddled near the screen.

She can make out a few faces, and she’s surprised when Hyejoo seems to nod at a few that Chaewon have never seen before. There’s a whiteboard with names scribbled and a bracket displaying the current setup. There’re about 20 names already on the board, but she finds two open slots in the bracket and fills them with their names.

The two share a beanbag near the front, and it takes a few matches of spectating and Chaewon can already tell she’s got easy competition, she effortlessly breezes through her matchups, leaving the audience awe-struck. Hyejoo, being even better at smash, has matches she compares to child’s play, and she’s visibly relaxed as she 3-0’s her frustrated opponents. The crowd only further cheers at the sight of game characters getting pummeled to death, because honestly, who doesn’t love a good old virtual brawl. The two of them cruise into the final 4, only left against Myoui Mina and Lee Minhyuk. 

Chaewon’s leaning against Hyejoo on the cushy bean bag as they watch the losers bracket, and a familiar voice brings her out of her comfort-filled daze.

“Chaewon! You came!” It’s Kim Seungmin bounding up to her, his cheeks are a bit flushed, probably from alcohol, “I can’t believe it, finally decided that parties were cool enough for you?” He jokes and Chaewon sits up to show her attention.

“Ah, I just came for the smash competition,” Chaewon waves a hand amicably, which prompts him to squint at the board and realizes Chaewon’s position on the leaderboard, “oh wow, didn’t peg you for a gamer.” He takes a sip from the red cup in his hand.

Chaewon smiles, “yeah, I’m not that bad at smash.”

Seungmin sways a bit in place, “well, if you win the tournament I’ll get you a celebratory drink,” he winks with a charm that Chaewon can’t say she swoons under and she freezes up slightly.

“Oh, I don’t drink.”

“Don’t worry, we have non-alcoholic drinks,” he smiles, “well, good luck!” and walks over to a few other people a couple of feet behind them. 

Chaewon shrugs as she leans back against the beanbag returning to her comfortable position on Hyejoo’s shoulder. The loser's bracket ends and it’s winner quickly gets shut down once more. Chaewon’s surprised at Mina’s proficient mechanics but the girl still loses a 1-3, and Chaewon gives her a good-natured high five. Hyejoo on the other hand, powers through her match against Minhyuk with a 0-3, giving him a bored stare when he tries to give a congratulatory handshake. The quarterfinals narrow down to just her and Hyejoo.

The crowd has grown considerably large and as they load into a map Chaewon nudges Hyejoo playfully, “loser loses driving privileges.” Hyejoo narrows her eyes in realization, “you suck,” only Chaewon has a license out of the two of them, she’s also the only one with a car.

They go head on head, the crowd whooping and cheering them on. It takes heavy rallying until both they’re avatars are on their lowest possible health, and Chaewon eyes how Hyejoo’s avatar bounds across the screen towards her own. She waits for them to shorten the gap before she spams a melee combo, one that would for sure knock Hyejoo off-screen, but it’s too late. Her avatar goes flying off the far left of the screen, the words “GAME!” pan across the screen. The crowd hoots in excitement as Chaewon groans, collapsing into Hyejoo’s lap dramatically.

“Some say victory is an achievement-” Chaewon cups her hands over Hyejoo’s mouth to stop her from continuing the plagiarized quote.

“Nooo shut upp,” She moans as Hyejoo only cackles muffledly.

“Let’s go?” Hyejoo asks just barely above a whisper as she leans closer into Chaewon, so she can hear the question through her fingers. Chaewon hops off Hyejoo’s lap, dusting herself off quickly before turning to wait for her.

“That was a close game!” Seungmin walks over from the audience to commend Chaewon, his cheeks even more flushed than earlier, and his speech slightly off. Hyejoo walks over to Chaewon, giving Seungmin a nod of acknowledgment before giving her a blank glance that said _please tell me we’re leaving I don’t want to talk to people._

“Hyejoo, do you want a drink? You kinda just mowed through the competition there.” 

Hyejoo shakes her head politely, “No, I don’t drink. We should be going now though, we’ll catch you around sometime,” she waves goodbye to a few of the people she knows in the crowd and they make their way out of the house. 

It’s around 12 AM when they’re near their houses and Chaewon instinctively asks Hyejoo to sleep over even though her own house is just a 5-minute drive away. But just like always, Hyejoo silently complies, albeit much more groggy and sleepy this time around. Chaewon manages to pull Hyejoo through their nightly routine as the girl seems to be ready to just collapse on Chaewon’s bed. 

Once she closes the lights and Hyejoo’s already out next to her, she realizes that she’s finding it hard to sleep. It’s odd, she typically sleeps easier with Hyejoo, but her mind’s buzzing with thoughts as if she’s alone. 

At times like this, Hyejoo would probably tell her to stop thinking so much, as per usual, but without her friend's remark, Chaewon overthinks. She just had her first Junior year party, and she’s honestly surprised that she didn’t embarrass herself or get thrown in some peer-pressure induced situation. Actually, Hyejoo kept her out of any rabbit hole she would tumble down, and the thought makes her chest fill with gratitude. 

She’s thankful for having Hyejoo to stop her from doing anything stupid. She reminds herself to go easy on Hyejoo during their next Mario Kart session as she closes her eyes, consciousness already drifting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thanks for reading :) feel free to comment, I love reading what you guys think! If you want to join me in crying about haseul and loona head over to my [tweet](https://twitter.com/hyejootart). I made a ton of gaming references cause I love the hyewon gamer girlfriends concept, so if you got any of them you get 1000 brownie points.


	2. Chapter 2

“You suck at this,” Hyejoo remarks as they blast aliens to death on Chaewon’s TV in her living room. Chaewon’s parents hadn’t been all that surprised when Hyejoo had magically appeared in their home that morning, welcoming the familiar sight.

“Not everyone practices shooting on aimbooster.com like a loser,” Chaewon rebuts, spamming her gun at another horde of oncoming enemies.

“Yeah, some of them just have an innate ability at being better than everyone, like me,” Hyejoo laughs as Chaewon groans in response.

The game ends, with Hyejoo topping the scoreboard, which causes her to punch her fists in the air in victory.

“Alright, loser makes lunch,” Hyejoo whoops, throwing her arms over the girl to annoy her.

“No, no, I don’t think either of us want that,” Chaewon quickly declines Hyejoo’s punishment, “I think my mom actually left some food for us to have before she and Dad went shopping.” 

Hyejoo tosses her controller onto the coffee table in front of them, “Aww, I was looking forward to some Gordon Ramsey-made cuisine.”Chaewon leans into Hyejoo and presses a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth

“Act cheeky like that again and I’m not driving you anywhere for the rest of the semester.” Although before Chaewon can slide off the couch, Hyejoo tugs her back swiftly to whine.

“Okay 1, you just totally abused your kissing privileges and 2, you love it when I’m cheeky,” Chaewon bites back a laugh at the way Hyejoos downturned lips quickly form a pout.

“Aww, ish our wittle Hyejoo sad?” She teases, cupping Hyejoo’s cheeks to give them a playful squeeze. Hyejoo scrunches her nose with annoyance.

  
  


They end up having some of the dishes her mom had made for them for lunch, and while Chaewon’s trying to explain the plot of a new drama she just started when she feels her phone vibrate in her hoodie pocket, Nicki Minaj’s “Super Bass” echoing throughout the room. It’s an incoming call from Jiwoo, her contact photo a photoshopped bald picture of Jiwoo innocently smiling at the camera. She picks up, holding the phone to her ear as she steals a bite of Hyejoo’s beef. Hyejoo whispers a “hey” but Chaewon just shushes her and points at the phone in hand.

“Hello?”

“CHAEWONNNNN!!” Chaewon winces and pulls the phone away from her ear, she doesn’t have speakerphone on, but she’s sure Hyejoo can hear Jiwoo loud and clear.

“What’s up?”

“I need your help ASAP, you have chem with Ha Sooyoung, right? Do you have her number?” 

“No? Why do you need her number? Just DM her on Instagram or something,” Hyejoo raises an eyebrow questionably at her from across the table as she chews.

“Oh my god you’re a genius Chaewon okay I love you okay bye!” the call ends abruptly and Chaewon blinks blankly as she stares at her phone.

“What was that about?” Hyejoo’s already finished with her food, picking away at side dishes.

“Jiwoo wanted Ha Sooyoung’s number,” Chaewon raises an eyebrow as she types a text to Jiwoo reading “wtf hoe explain urself” before returning to finishing her bowl of rice.

Hyejoo hums, “didn’t everyone think she was a nerd until someone recorded her busking downtown?”

“Oh yeah I sent you the video, she’s really good at dancing,” Chaewon picks away at a side dish, “she’s super pretty too, Jiwoo’s aiming high.” Hyejoo scoffs, picking her chopsticks back up to steal from Chaewon.

“I’m telling Jiwoo you said that.”

“Perfect, she’ll be motivated to prove me wrong out of spite, and boom, she’ll be dating Sooyoung. Genius,” Chaewon pops a slice of pickled radish into her mouth. Hyejoo makes a mind blown gesture along with a fake explosion sound.

“Your mind. Amazing. Thank you for enlightening me with your knowledge,” she humors with a monotone expression.

___

Chaewon tries to ignore her phone as it continuously buzzes on her desk as she tries to focus on her PUBG game. She’s in the middle of a shootout, and if she dies because of some stupid baked call from Heejin again, she’s seriously going to strangle someone.

(Last time she picked up a call from Heejin in the middle of a competitive match only to have the girl ramble about how much she missed her girlfriend, and Chaewon, being the good friend she was, listened and consoled her, only to find out Hyunjin was just asleep next to her.)

“I’m down, I’m down,” She calls out into her headset as her character kneels on the screen, making more callouts for her team to follow. Hyejoo isn’t playing today, her sister apparently dragged her outside to hang out, so Chaewon’s gaming with randoms this Friday night. She groans as she watches her teammates ignore her and run straight into gunfire, preemptively ending their lives along with their chance of winning the match. “You guys all suck,” She tries to say into the team chat with as much bite as her soft voice can muster before she closes out of the game launcher. 

Her phones stopped buzzing, so she takes a peek at the load of notifications she’s just been flooded with. Hyejoo had sent a few photos of her hanging out with her sister, but the other 50+ notifications are from Jiwoo. She pulls open her messenger app to see a couple of missed calls and then a paragraph sent word per text bubble, most of which just say “help.”

**NICKI WHO?**

whats up

?

**CHUURIAH CAREY**

pls

come

to

minatozaki

house

im

at

a

party

and

im

scared

**NICKI WHO?**

ok omw

A common characteristic Hyejoo nags her about is that she cares a bit too much and that she doesn’t have to go through hassles to help other people. Chaewon knows Hyejoo only says that to maintain her bad-girl facade because there’ve been countless times Hyejoo’s gone out of her own comfort zone for other people, so she thinks of it as a strength. So as she’s horrible at verbalizing her affection, she tries to make up for it by being compliant and reliable.

So when she walks into the Minatozaki home 10 minutes later despite her reluctance towards any form of social contact when she could be home, she directs her attention straight to locations Jiwoo could be. Jiwoo hadn’t responded to her texts at all since she parked in front of the household, so she decided her friend was most likely stuck in some peer-pressure related circumstance. She’s clad in an oversized hoodie and leggings, definitely not blending in with the crowd. The house is massive, she’s gone up a questionable number of stairs and she swears she’s already walked down the same hallway 3 times when she passes by a room with audible shouting coming from within. She pushes the slightly ajar door to peek inside, and she sees a huddle of students in the room, she spots Jiwoo in the corner in between two Seniors, and she sees straight through Jiwoo’s large grin that screams discomfort. Chaewon can tell they’re playing some truth or dare game, and she pushes the door open and puts on the most amiable expression she can muster. These kids definitely weren’t going to let Jiwoo leave if Chaewon pulled her pissed-off card so she decides that she’s going with a partying valley girl persona.

“Jiwoo! Oh my god, this is where you were? Come on I was looking for you, I _need_ a drink right now,” She pastes on her most convincing voice, and Jiwoo looks all sorts of relieved before another Junior cuts in.

“She can’t leave yet! She hasn't told us who her crush is!” He exclaims from his seat on the floor and Chaewon can already feel anger bubbling in her throat at how obnoxious he sounds. She notices a mound of phones piled in the center of the circle of students, and she makes her way over to Jiwoo to pull her up.

“You can do that later,” She says dismissively to mask her annoyance, “grab your phone,” she whispers into Jiwoo’s ear so that there won’t be any need for them to come back. Jiwoo fetches her phone and waves goodbye to the circle of students as Chaewon pulls her out of the room.

“God, that was hard,” Chaewon lets out a sigh, exerting every bit of extroversion she had faked, turning to Jiwoo, “you okay?” Jiwoo nods, seemingly a bit shaken up.

“Yeah, that really didn’t go the way I expected,” Jiwoo groans as she hooks her arm with Chaewons out of a need for familiarity.

“I bet, let’s get you to your car,” she offers, wanting to save her questions for later.

“Uh, someone actually drove me.” 

“Okay, who is it? We can go find them to get you home or you can text them and I can drive you back.”

“Sooyoung, but I have no idea where she went, she kind of disappeared when we were doing shots earlier,” Chaewon nods, processing the information.

“Hold on, how much did you drink?” She notices Jiwoo being far more quiet than usual, and she cups Jiwoos cheek to get a better look at her, and her face is tinged a slight pink along with her face being drunkenly warm.

“Uhhh there were a few shots, then I had a couple of drinks, oh I beat Yeri at a chugging competition,” Chaewon eyes her with visible concern, “ everything’s also super loud, but I seriously don’t feel drunk, like, at all.” Jiwoo motions at herself, and it’s true, she looks relatively the same, and other than the auditory difference, Chaewon probably wouldn’t have been able to tell. It doesn’t lessen her worry though.

“Ok, text Sooyoung that you’re leaving, let’s get out of here, sound good?” Jiwoo nods and Chaewon leads them out of the hallway. She makes it to the crowded living room as they find a way down to the busy first floor, and she can barely hear anything amidst the people and music. Chaewon pulls Jiwoo closer to herself when she feels a hand clasp onto her shoulder, she shakes it off immediately, pushing through the crowded space.

“Chaewon!” She turns around to see Kim Seungmin smiling widely at her, “I can’t believe you’re here, what gives?” She can see Jiwoo’s head turn as if it’s on a swivel in her peripheral vision, searching the crowd.

“Sorry, I’ll talk to you later,” She waves, trying to not come off as mean, Seungmin’s a nice guy, but getting Jiwoo home is her first priority right now. Except when she turns to face Jiwoo, the girl is gone, out of her grasp, “are you kidding me.” She scans the room, but there’s no sign of Jiwoo, at all, it’s even worse as the girl's height doesn’t make her stand out at all.

“Everything okay?” Seungmin’s looking at her worriedly.

“Uh, my friend, just, disappeared,” She feels her anxiety build as it looks like Jiwoo truly doesn’t seem to be in the room.

“Oh, Jiwoo? Yeah, she just walked away like 2 seconds ago,” He answers innocently, unaware of Chaewon's dilemma.

“Are you serious? Okay, I have to find her, I was supposed to be taking us home,” She says out loud to herself, and looks at Seungmin, “Sorry, I’ll catch you later, I gotta find Jiwoo.”

“Wait!” Chaewon halts, already turning away, “I can help you out, I know the house's layout pretty well, I’ll go check the kitchen.”

“Oh thanks, text me if you find her,” Chaewon nods. She heads towards the front of the house, where she checks another column of rooms, unfortunately walking into two people who look awfully like ASB Vice President Kim Dahyun and the famous hostess and football player Minatozaki Sana making out in one of the rooms, but still no sign of Jiwoo. She feels her phone buzz in her back pocket, it sadly isn’t Jiwoo returning any of her calls or texts, but it’s still useful information

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

no dice

I checked the upper floors too

I asked around

No ones seen her 

**PARK CHAEWON**

ah that sucks

thanks for ur help

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

We can check outside

I’ll get front, you get back?

**PARK CHAEWON**

sounds good

ty

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

np :)

Chaewon heads towards the front yard, where there’s a group of people filming an apparent fight between two students. She pushes through the crowd, ignoring the Freshmen screaming “WORLDSTAR!!” along with Lim Jaeboum and Oh Jungyoon pummeling one another, focusing on looking for Jiwoo, but still nothing.

There’s nothing else on the front yard, so she sighs in defeat, pulling up her phone to type a response to Seungmin when she sees that he’s already typing.

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

I think I found them, come to the back

Chaewon pockets her phone immediately, almost sprinting to the other side of the house. Seungmin’s on the back porch already waiting for her. 

“Where is she?” She asks, scanning the busy backyard and pool, both generously occupied. He points towards the backyard gate connecting it to the front yard.

“I think she’s a bit busy, though,” He words awkwardly, passing her a water bottle, “she also drank a lot tonight, try to sober her up a bit,” Chaewon dismisses the first half and gives him a friendly pat on the back. 

“That’s fine, I have to get that girl home, either way, thanks a million,” she jogs off the porch to make her way to corner around the backyard gate, and as she gets closer she can hear the odd quietness, remembering Seungmins words, she’s reluctant to turn the corner, opting to ask first, “Jiwoo? You there? Let’s take you home,” she hears hushed whispers and sudden rustling of movement as Jiwoo rounds the corner, visibly nervous and flushed.

“Hey,” She answers quietly, but her mannerisms are completely normal and as energetic as usual. Chaewon shakes her head.

“You disappeared in like, the 3 seconds I turned away, let’s get you home, okay?” She takes Jiwoo’s hand and tugs her onto the back porch to get to the front yard. She would have used the backyard gate, but a strong suspicion told her that she didn’t want to do that.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I’ll tell you on the car,” Chaewon nods, but she thinks she already knows.

As she pulls out of the neighborhood, Chaewon unleashes her barrage of questions, making Jiwoo answer each one truthfully and in full detail.

“So, Ha Sooyoung invited you to a party, and you, being absolutely whipped, said yes, despite hating Minatozaki’s parties, got drunk, lost Sooyoung, got coerced to play with truth or dare with some sketchy Seniors, then disappeared to make out with Sooyoung,” Chaewon summarizes.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Jiwoo’s voice tones down at the end, “sorry for making you do all this.” Chaewon feels her heart soften immediately because honestly, she’d kill a man for Jiwoo without a second thought and drunk Jiwoo apologizing quietly was a new experience. She usually does it grandly, along with shoving multiple “I love you so so so much”s in between.

“It wasn’t anything at all, you just made my Friday night way more enjoyable, and to top that off, you got to get away from some weird Seniors _and_ make out with Sooyoung? A win for the gays for sure,” Chaewon feels relieved as Jiwoo laughs at her comment, thankfully drunk Jiwoo has the same humor as it’s sober counterpart. Helping Jiwoo didn’t feel like she wasted her time or a hassle, it was purposeful, and she’s glad Jiwoo can rely on her.

“I love you, Chae,” Jiwoo says from the passenger seat, and Chaewon’s already used to her friend’s sporadic proclamations of affection and smiles.

“I know,” she instinctively responds, but she catches herself, “I love you too,” she tries to stop herself from cringing in the driver’s seat, at least becoming friends with Jiwoo has helped her actually verbally communicate affection.

Chaewon drops off Jiwoo at her house, making sure the girl texts her the next morning so that she doesn’t die from her inevitable hangover. When she arrives home at 12 AM she realizes how exhausted she feels, flopping onto her bed in hopes to never move again. She pulls her phone out, opening the messages and pictures she got from Hyejoo earlier that night. The first picture is Hyejoo posing with her cookies and cream ice cream cone in her sister's car, along with the message “I can’t believe you don’t like ice cream this is why women don’t deserve rights” which prompts Chaewon to just roll her eyes playfully. The next picture is of a cute sweater with an adorable porcupine pattern, and Hyejoo’s comment of “this would look super good, remind me to make u buy this the next time we go shopping,” Chaewon smiles fondly, reacting to the picture with a heart emoji. The last photo is of Hyejoo and her older sister wearing a pair of matching white snapbacks, the tags still attached, “us on the way to steal yo girl,” which causes Chaewon to break into a chuckle, already typing back a response.

**WON TAP**

ok that was such a paradox u loser

also dang girl leave some women for the rest of us

Hyejoo’s still online, her activity displaying that she’s in the middle of a League of Legends game, so Chaewon decides to go wash up, knowing that she’ll probably be done with her game when she’s back. 

Just as predicted, as Chaewon flops back onto her bed, now in her PJs and ready to sleep, she sees a few message notifications. She opens the first one, surprised to find it from Seungmin.

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

Hey what’s up

Did Jiwoo get home okay?

**PARK CHAEWON**

yup

she’s safe and sound

tysm for ur help i definitely owe you one

ill cover you whenever you have to skip an asb meeting lol

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

Lol

Actually, could we get lunch together sometime? Not to like pay me back or anything, it really wasn’t much, I just want to get to know you better :)

Like as friends haha

Chaewon shrugs, she was just acquaintances with Seungmin, and getting to know more people on the ASB team wouldn’t hurt, so she quickly types back a response.

**PARK CHAEWON**

sure!

whenever you’re free

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

Does Saturday afternoon work?

**PARK CHAEWON**

yup, we can work out details later in the week

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

Awesome :)

Chaewon then closes the chat to open her conversation with Hyejoo, and as expected, Hyejoo’s already done with her game.

**HYEJOO1**

did u just use a stupid honors vocab word

ur such a nerd omg

dw im jk jk, miss fortune is the only woman my heart belongs to ;))

**WON TAP**

imagine being infatuated with a video game character

embarrassing

**HYEJOO1**

dont act like u didnt have an anime girl phase

i have pictures of ur miku shrine in 7th grade that’d look great on the school homepage

**WON TAP**

ok ok shut up

u wouldn’t

**HYEJOO1**

:)

**WON TAP**

u suck

are u playing more?

**HYEJOO1**

yeah, call if ur not sleeping

Hyejoo tends to be the more persistent night owl out of the two of them, which leads to Chaewon falling asleep over call consistently, and Hyejoo realizing 20 minutes after Chaewon goes silent that she’s been having a conversation with herself. As a result, Hyejoo has a compilation of Chaewons most iconic sleep-quotes and snores, one that Chaewon swears she’ll kill her if Hyejoo tells anyone else about. She still ends up falling asleep on call as Hyejoo rants about game mechanics, prepared to deal with clips of her sleeptalking the next morning.

___

The week flies by once again, with all members of their trifecta busying themselves with schoolwork. Chaewon wants to kill half her teachers for once again piling loads of work over the weekend, a desire that she stresses to Hyejoo and Jiwoo when they call Friday night. She nearly forgets about her arrangement with Seungmin until she sees his message of confirmation as she’s scanning her Physics lab. They had settled on some diner he knew downtown, apparently they had great strawberry shakes that Seungmin insisted she should try.

Chaewon finds herself unusually excited when she arrives at the diner, realizing that she doesn’t hang out with many people other than her small friend circle. She’s wearing a simple floral dress that she saves for meetings with people who don’t know she wears Lil Pump merch half the time. 

The place has a comforting retro feel to it, the white and red color scheme complimenting its aesthetic well. They end up ordering burgers and the shakes Seungmin had raved about. They talk about ASB and schoolwork, and they exchange a few funny stories. It’s refreshing to talk to someone new, and Chaewon notes that Seungmin’s a good person to stay friends with. The strawberry shakes live up to his boasting, and Chaewon laughs at how he finishes the sugary concoction in just a few sips. 

Chaewon manages to pay for them despite Seungmin’s insistence, saying that she still technically owes him for helping her at the party. They have a great time, so when Seungmin says that they should hang out another time as they part ways, she happily agrees.

So what confuses her is while she’s playing smash with Hyejoo during lunch that Jiwoo says, “Why didn’t you tell us you went on a date with Kim Seungmin this weekend?” Chaewon feels caught off-guard but she quickly recovers and sees that Hyejoo seems just as surprised and knocks Hyejoo’s character off-screen, initiating the “GAME!” end screen to appear. She gives a small cheer in her soft voice, then turning to Jiwoo.

“We just hung out, like as friends,” Chaewon replies, slightly unnerved at the way Jiwoo’s staring at her in concern.

“Interesting,” Jiwoo takes a sip from her milk carton as Hyejoo passes her controller to Jiwoo, letting the other girl have a turn since she lost. Chaewon doesn’t want to say that it had anything to do with the party to Jiwoo, because she doesn’t want the girl to feel guilty in any way, and Hyejoo already knows most of the story from Chaewon.

“Yeah, I made a friend, shocking I know,” Chaewon humors as she selects the random picker in the character selection. She doesn’t notice how Hyejoo’s gone completely quiet in the conversation.

___

Seungmin turns out to be great company, and they end up hanging out frequently on the weekends. They have similar tastes in humor and music, meaning he thankfully understands her dry humor, so she doesn’t seem incredibly rude when he bites back with some of his own comments. He doesn’t quite make it into her close friend group, but he’s definitely a good friend.

That’s why when they’re at a bowling alley and the employee tells them that they’re a cute couple Chaewon blinks and laughs politely. But then it throws her for a loop when he reaches for her hand and raises it as an affectionate couple would and says “Thank you!” he nearly loses all the credibility he had built over their weeks of knowing one another. Chaewon feels a knot form in her stomach, a wave of discomfort sweeping through her body, but she brushes it off and pretends as if nothing happened.

Other than that moment, they have a fun time at the bowling alley, with Chaewon absolutely wiping him out and he remarks that she doesn’t seem to be the type that’s incredibly competitive. She laughs, responding with “I’m not trying to win, you’re just making it too hard to lose.”

The thought of the discomfort doesn’t leave the back of her head until she’s hanging out with Hyejoo the next day, the two huddled on the couch watching some new horror movie Hyejoo wanted to watch. She keeps a comfortable arm around Chaewon, letting her squirm and duck into her shoulder whenever a jumpscare happens.

“You’re such a scaredy-cat,” She laughs as one of the cast gets impaled brutally on screen, and Chaewon just whines as Hyejoo rubs her shoulder soothingly.

Hyejoo presses a few kisses onto her temple, seemingly disinterested in the movie now, opting to stare at Chaewon who’s watching the screen with shaky eyes. The girl looks like an adorable wet chihuahua, and Hyejoo has to bite back a laugh at the imagery she’s just concocted in her head.

“Hey,” she whispers, and Chaewon turns to her, her expression melting from its originally petrified state, her attention focused on Hyejoo and Hyejoo only. Chaewon can already tell by Hyejoo’s pouty earnest expression what she wants and she rolls her eyes playfully, leaning in to press a soft kiss onto her lips. Hyejoo easily reciprocates the kiss, pushing a bit harder so that Chaewon clutches at her shirt to keep herself up.

She feels like her stomach pools with warmth with the contact, and she finds it starkly opposite to the feeling she had when Seungmin had grasped her hand. The sensation she felt was nothing but comfort and support, as if she could give Hyejoo anything and the girl would cradle it with utmost care. It was different, Hyejoo was different, she made her feel a sort of safety that no one else could replicate.

She assumes that's what all best friends do, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading the new chapter! comment ur thoughts or if u caught more game references :D fun fact: olivia actually mains mf botlane in league  
> scream about hyewon with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyejootart)


	3. Chapter 3

Her first mistake was saying yes to Seungmin to see a movie, he seems to be horrible with horror movies, the poor guy flinching at the jumpscares even more than Chaewon was. She nudges him playfully, to which he sheepishly smiles at her. They manage to get through the movie, and Chaewon has to say, in comparison to the insanely creepy stuff Hyejoo makes her watch with her, the movie was a bit tame. He rejects Chaewon’s accusations of him being a scaredy-cat, trying to focus on the road instead.

Her second mistake was her obliviousness when the teasing dies down and she brings up what happened at the bowling alley, she trusts Seungmin, so she trusts that he won’t dismiss her concerns. They’re on their way to eat at some burger joint near the theatre.

“You know that time we went bowling?” Seungmin glances over at her, humming in remembrance.

“Why’d you pretend we were a couple?” Chaewon’s been a strong believer that she needs to voice her concerns to her friends, to keep the relationship healthy, it may come off as embarrassing for Seungmin to answer, but she believes he’s not one to place his pride above others.

“I don’t know,” He tags a laugh to mask his nervousness, but Chaewon can see his smile falter slightly at the edges, “I just didn’t want the worker to feel embarrassed if we told her we weren’t a couple.” Chaewon nods in understanding, “Why?”

Chaewon shrugs, “I was just wondering,” there was no need to tell Seungmin she was uncomfortable with it if he was just being mindful, rather she would be the inconsiderate one, and she didn’t want Seungmin to feel guilty for a trivial feeling.

After they get their food, they stay in the parking lot of the restaurant to eat the food and talk about the movie. Seungmin sits on the hood of his 2012 Kia Optima, while Chaewon sits on the curb adjacent to him. They end up going quiet for a while, both busy eating their burgers before Seungmin speaks up again.

“Hey, actually, this might sound really weird, but I want to talk about us,” He begins, and Chaewon swallows her last bite, directing her attention to her friend. He takes a deep breath.

“I really _really_ like you,” he starts, “not just as a friend, something, a lot more. You’re super smart and pretty and caring and all the time we’ve been spending together means a lot to me. Oh my god, this sounds so weird,” he rambles. Chaewon looks at him, the genuineness in his eyes scaring her, because this is it, this is the scene in those romcoms she watches with Hyejoo and Jiwoo when the two main characters confess and have their happy ending. She’s seen it a million times, the familiarity of the scene, remembers the way she wondered if she would ever have the same experience. Her mouth feels glued shut, her mind surprisingly blank.

“I know we started talking like 2 months ago, but I’ve liked you for a long time,” he pauses, and Chaewon realizes that she should be saying something along the lines of I’m sorry or me too, but he breaks the short silence before she can muster any words.

“You don’t have to give me your answer now or anything, take your time, I just..” He scratches the back of his neck, “I just really needed to tell you that.” 

All Chaewon can do is smile at him, at least reciprocating the genuineness of her engagement to match his honest words, and a small “thank you,” that she hopes can suffice for her lack of response.

But there’s no warmth in her chest, no butterflies, no slow motion as she looks down at her empty burger wrapper, just a bit empty and lost, her mind still processing, unable to come to any conclusion.

___

Guilt gnaws at her conscience, because even after given the weekend to ponder an answer for Seungmin, she’s simply left with a hollow no. She knows she shouldn’t feel bad, it’s not her fault she can’t reciprocate those feelings, but the mere idea that the truth would hurt a close friend makes her heart wither at its edges. Saying she’s reluctant to see him would be an understatement, but now a small question lingers in her head. What would it feel like if she was actually in love with him? Well, it would definitely make their relationship turn out better, that’s for sure. But she wonders where she’s supposed to find the cues, where she’s supposed to find the definitive line that, _yes,_ she’s ready to have a deeper relationship with someone she’s willing to commit to.

She feels Hyejoo knock her knees under the table, pulling her out of thought. They’re getting ready for their Physics lab, and she realizes that she’s zoned out for far too long when she sees half the class moving towards the front of the classroom.

“I said I’ll go get the lab materials, hello?” Hyejoo waves a hand in front of her face.

“Yeah, yup, alright,” Chaewon flinches, looking down at her notebook as Hyejoo leaves to go grab their materials. While she was daydreaming, Hyejoo had doodled a couple of frowny faces and “pay attention nerd”s on the edge of her paper. She smiles, shaking her head. Hyejoo comes back with a tub with glassware and chemicals they were using, “Super fab lab~” Hyejoo sings, her pitch matching that of a kindergartener’s (which doesn’t actually take much effort.)

Chaewon laughs at the reference, her thoughts pushed to the back of her head as she makes small jazz hand motions as she plays along, “Investigate, Explore, Discover!” 

She doesn’t notice how Hyejoo grins in relief.

___

“Dishes, get the dishes!!” Chaewon yells at the screen, they’ve already powered through most the level, and she needed Hyejoo to do the god damn dishes so she could plate this stupid burrito if they were going to ace this level. They’d been trying to beat this level for the past hour now, and if they have to do it again she swears she’s going to strangle someone.

Hyejoo scurries her character to drop a plate onto Chaewon’s side of the screen, and the last 3 seconds of the timer are unexplainably loud as Chaewon dashes the now-plated burrito onto the serving conveyor belt. They finish with 3 stars, and Chaewon whoops, punching her fists into the air. Hyejoo’s practically crying tears of joy and they share a high five before Chaewon collapses into Hyejoo’s lap tiredly.

“Can’t believe that took us that long,” Chaewon stares at the ceiling, contemplating what accomplishments she’s made throughout her life to lead to this moment.

“I think your cooking skills translate a bit too well into the game, your mom would’ve beat it in a single try,” Hyejoo remarks as she runs her hands through Chaewon’s hair, equally as mentally drained from the game, but still has enough energy to tease her.

“Shut uuuup,” Chaewon pouts, she doesn’t have the brainpower to conjure a better comeback.

“You know I’m right,” Hyejoo smiles smugly as Chaewon rolls her eyes. They stay there, both brain dead from the amount of energy they just spent, Chaewon massaging her eyes with her head in Hyejoo’s lap as Hyejoo leans back into the couch to close her eyes. 

Chaewon speaks up after a few minutes, “oh yeah, funny story,” she begins, ready to start her retelling of the previous weekend’s fiasco, “so I was hanging out with Seungmin a while back.” 

Hyejoo hums, head thrown back still, but listening nonetheless.

“And he kind of asked me out while we were getting dinner,” she feels Hyejoo stiffen underneath her, “but I’m pretty sure I don’t like him that way.” Hyejoo lifts her head to squint down at the girl in her lap, egging her to go on. “I don’t want to tell him, to be honest, he was a really good friend, and I don’t really think we’ll be the same after.” Hyejoo taps the arm of the couch as Chaewon continues to ramble, a telltale sign that she’s thinking.

“...So I was just wondering what it really felt like to be in love, you know?” Hyejoo looks down at her with a thoughtful expression, something that surprises Chaewon because she’s grown accustomed to nearly all of her faces, but the way Hyejoo’s staring at her makes her swallow whatever other words she had in store. The expression quickly fades away when Hyejoo realizes that Chaewon’s no longer focused on talking and rather on her.

“Well, when you said Miku was your wife, wouldn’t that be a good example of your first love?” Hyejoo cheekily proposes, keeping her gaze on Chaewon.

“No no no, no jokes, we’re having a serious talk right now,” Chaewon pokes Hyejoo’s cheek in annoyance. Hyejoo groans, but Chaewon can tell she’s giving it a bit of extra thought.

“Tell him how you really feel, if he’s a good friend, he’ll understand,” She posits simply, “and for that part, we’ll fall in love one day. It won’t seem that predictable, but you’ll know when it happens.” It’s an earnest answer, and Chaewon smiles at her best friend, thankful to have someone to listen to her run-on. Hyejoo busies her eyes with the idle TV screen to ignore her gaze.

Chaewon sits up, giving Hyejoo a tight hug, “Thanks,” she smiles, exhaling in relief as if talking to Hyejoo had let out all of her nervous thoughts and pent-up anxiety. 

“Anytime,” Hyejoo smiles softly as she presses a kiss onto her forehead, a rare occurrence, before quickly diverting her attention to the screen, “can we play the next level now?”

___

**PARK CHAEWON**

hey can we talk?

i have my answer

**KIM SEUNGMIN**

Yeah, of course! :)

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin trains his eyes on his knees, and Chaewon hopes her words are able to channel the authenticity and care she feels toward him. They’re sitting on the front steps of his house, as Seungmin had requested for her to meet up at.

“Well, I kind of expected this,” He jokes, looking up at the house across from them, but Chaewon can tell he’s slightly upset. She nods in response, unsure that anything else she says would make him feel any better. “Can we still be friends? That might be selfish of me to ask,” He glances over at her, hope in his eyes.

“You’re a good friend,” She smiles, “you asking me out doesn’t change that.” He laughs, and she can feel the heaviness underneath it.

“You’re a good friend too.”

Chaewon looks up at the sky, the dark orange tint blossoming the clouds into beautiful swirls, and she thinks of Hyejoo’s words.

“One last question,” She notices how one of the clouds vaguely resembles a chef’s hat, maybe she’s been playing too much Overcooked with Hyejoo, “how did you know you liked me?” There’s a bit of a pause, “you don’t have to answer, I was just wondering,” she puts off, ready to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

“You were giving that presentation on personal hygiene we had to make for that assembly ASB was hosting,” She cringes at the memory, “and Jihyo kept belting you with all those questions, and the way you just answered them clear-cut for her, I just thought you were, like, amazing?” He covers his face with his hands, “That’s so stupid oh my god,” Chaewon gives him a reassuring pat on the back.

“It’s okay, I bet I was extremely cool talking about how Freshman seriously needed to actually start using deodorant,” She flips her hair dramatically. He gives her what she can only read as embarrassed side-eye.

‘But yeah, it kind of clicked for me? When I talked to you after it and you were just, really nice and it just kept snowballing from there,” She nods, piecing it together in her mind.

_You’ll know when it happens._

___

Friday rolls around easily, and Chaewon’s ecstatic to find that Mr. Nam’s provided the ASB team with a box of donuts, a reward for their smoothly run assembly the week prior. They take their picks from the assortment of sweets, and Chaewon notes that the custard-filled ones were seemingly unpopular with the crowd as she takes a simple glazed donut and returns to her seat.

They go through the ASB meeting agenda fairly quickly, and Mr. Nam calls out for final grabs, so she wraps one of the custard-filled donuts left in a napkin and makes her way out to the parking lot. Hyejoo was already waiting in the car since her club was always let out generally earlier than Chaewon’s. She holds the front doors open for a few students behind her when one of them turns to her. Chaewon recognizes her as Shin Ryujin, the Sophomore Representative.

“You saved one for your girlfriend?” She motions towards the donut Chaewon’s holding, and she feels a bit taken aback. Her brain short-circuits as she tries to muster an answer, “Hyejoo right? You guys are really cute together.” Ryujin smiles innocently as she walks out the door.

“I-” Ryujin’s already walking away into the parking lot, hand in hand with some cheerleader wearing the words “CHOI” on the back of her uniform. And Chaewon just blankly walks towards her car, swinging the driver side door open. 

“You guys got let out early for once?” Hyejoo smiles, looking up from her phone in the passenger's seat as Chaewon sits down, and her brain immediately begins functioning again, the previous events already gone from her head.

“Yeah, got you this too,” She passes the donut into Hyejoo’s hands, who takes it like she’s just acquired an item in an RPG, holding it above her head triumphantly.

“Is it custard-filled?” She asks, already taking a bite of the confection, “hell yeah,” she answers her own question with a full mouth as Chaewon takes the keys from the center console, “God, you’re amazing,” she thanks as she devours the donut.

“I know,” Chaewon throws her backpack into the backseat, the sound making a heavy thunk, which diverts Hyejoo’s attention from the girl’s cheekiness to the apparent boulder the shorter girl just hurled.

“Holy crap, clean your backpack,” Hyejoo warily eyes the murder weapon behind them. Chaewon shrugs as she pulls out of the parking space.

“I haven’t taken anything out other than my notebooks in there, since,” she pauses, trying to think of the last time she actually cleaned her bag, “since, the summer?” Hyejoo seems to sigh in relief in the corner of her eye, but she misses it briefly.

“It’s like Mary Poppins carpet bag, you have a whole family living in there, bet,” Hyejoo leans back into her seat, satisfied with her analogy. 

Chaewon’s parents are working late, so Hyejoos’ invite her in for dinner, which inevitably leads to her staying over for the night. The Son’s were always welcoming to her, used to the small girl practically becoming a family member in their household, and Chaewon knows it’s the same for her family, the Parks coddled Hyejoo just as much they did with Chaewon. They’re already dressed in their sleepwear as she watches Hyejoo shoot down some zombies on her handheld console while they lay in her spacious bed, quietly backseat-gaming her friend. 

“Reload, reload,” she ushers in her soft voice as another horde of zombies flood the screen, and grimaces as Hyejoo ignores her call and switches her character to wield a knife instead, running into the horde headfirst. She dies, obviously, and groans as the death screen pans on. “Should’ve reloaded,” Chaewon posits, aware that her constant comments were driving the girl into insanity, but hey, it was fun.

“I was _going_ to reload, but then you said reload, and I just thought, how about no,” Hyejoo explains annoyedly, pressing the replay button already as Chaewon hums in amusement.

“I mean, that sounds like a you-problem,” She remarks cheekily, pulling the comforter to cover both of them a bit more. She watches as Hyejoo’s character goes through the level again, until she ironically forgets to reload, and is quickly overtaken by another zombie horde.

“Shut up,” Hyejoo pouts before Chaewon can even squeeze a comment in, “I know what you’re going to say.” It prompts Chaewon to laugh, pulling her in by the back of her neck to press a kiss on her cheek.

“Exactly, I’m always right, no need to reiterate the truth,” Hyejoo seems to look off as if she’s resisting an eye roll, and pulls Chaewon back in for another kiss.

It’s as she feels her breath hitch when their lips meet, an electrifying feeling shoots through her nerves, Chaewon realizes a different spark, where Hyejoo opens her mouth and Chaewon feels as if she’s slipping into her. She props herself up with her elbows to keep up with Hyejoo’s intensity. It scares her at the unfamiliarity, but wholeheartedly, and safely, it feels warm and comfortable to be kissing her. Hyejoo cups her cheek, the light touch making her brain go haywire. 

She pulls away, out of breath and frankly, surprised. Hyejoo laughs at her, but Chaewon swears she can see light red dusting the other girl's cheeks. Hyejoo's other arm loops under Chaewons’, supporting her shoulders, similar to a harness, making sure the smaller girl was safe within her embrace.

“That was uncalled for,” She pouts and gives Hyejoo a light punch on her shoulder, trying to mask her flustered face by pressing it against Hyejoo’s shoulder. It smells of light vanilla and blackberries, which usually calms her, but her mind's racing at the new sensation she’s just experienced.

“Was it bad?” She doesn’t expect the odd tilt in Hyejoo’s voice, wavering just slightly, almost nervous. Chaewon burrows deeper into Hyejoo’s shoulder, the snug smell embracing her welcomingly.

“No,” Her face heats up at her own answer, unaware that the girl next to her is blushing even more profusely. 

Her mind thinks, at that moment, lying next to Hyejoo in the warmth of her best friend's bed, that she’d be fine with just staying like that forever. All she really needed was in this room, this bubble they’ve formed around themselves. But Hyejoo’s words echo in her head, _you’ll know when it happens,_ and she sees it in a different light. 

Hyejoo was different, Hyejoo was safe, she took up pieces of her heart and mind, she was a home for Chaewon to return to. But now the idea scared Chaewon, because this time she thinks that maybe best friends aren’t supposed to be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys so much for reading and supporting the hyewon agenda, I love all the comments u guys had left, and feel free to comment more!! if you want to talk more about loona hmu at [@hyejootart](https://twitter.com/hyejootart) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kissing had never been an issue with Hyejoo. Neither of them were overly affectionate, they left that part to Jiwoo. But kissing, kissing was different, it had started in elementary school, for simple things like cuts and scrapes to ease the others pain and occasionally birthday celebrations, but they were kids, a quiet posit in Chaewon’s head just claimed that they’d grow out of it, as kids would.

They didn’t. Quiet pecks on the cheek to make the other feel better about losing a game, one on the forehead for a crying session, they never stopped, only kept it inside the safety  within their solitary bubble. Chaewon remembers the first and only question she had about it, in the 6th grade when some rumor had broken out that a couple had kissed in the courtyard. 

“Why do we kiss?” Chaewon had asked plainly, and Hyejoo looked up from her math textbook, they had been doing their homework quietly in Chaewon’s living room. The girl pauses and thinks for a second, knocking her mechanical pencil against the book thoughtfully.

“I like kissing you,” Hyejoo answers just as simply as it was asked, “and you like kissing me, I’d like to hope. We’re just best friends who kiss.” Chaewon remembers how simply it was covered because Hyejoo was right, that’s really all there was to it.

But that was as best friends, so now, needless to say, Chaewon’s confused. She’s pacing around her room, because, well, she thinks she likes kissing Hyejoo, but, as a way more than friends? Her train of thought starts with the fact that she likes kissing Hyejoo, then to the fact that she may possibly like Hyejoo as more than friends, but the whole point of them kissing is it’s as friends, so she’s not supposed to like Hyejoo that way. She sighs as her brain loops continuously in that order, unable to form a conclusion of any sort. It’s Wednesday already, but Friday’s events are still occupying a concerning amount of her mind, enough so that when Mrs. Jeong had asked her to read about Specific Heat in front of the class, she couldn’t shake the feeling of Hyejoo’s warm hands cupping her face. 

She’s managed to stay the same with Hyejoo at school because all it takes is continuous banter to uphold their conversations, even though Hyejoo’s caught her lost in thought during class every once in a while. Her mind’s still a bit too curious in reimagining the feeling of Hyejoo’s lips on her own.

She can get through it, Chaewon tells herself, she’s not incredibly impulsive,  self-control isn’t impossible. She takes a deep breath, clearing her mind, all she needs to do is act normal.

___

Her plan’s been semi-successful, she thinks it’s been 2 weeks now since she’s had her mind breaking revelation, and she hasn’t done anything unnecessarily affectionate with Hyejoo. Hyejoo’s probably noticed by now, but she never asks, always waiting for Chaewon to be ready to tell her whatever’s on her mind. Chaewon appreciates it, it makes it easier for her to forget that she might like her best friend. That is until Hyejoo would make some snarky comment while snuggling into her shoulder in a probably-a-bit-more-than-best-friends way, and her brain wanders too easily to what it would be like to with the same moment but under the label of girlfriends. Their kisses still make her brain shut down and reboot within a split second, and Hyejoo’s steady grasp on her back doesn’t make it any easier for her to not think of how electrifying each touch is. But she’s doing well, she’s powering through it, despite knowing that it’s practically impossible to dismiss the sheer amount of Hyejoo that takes up her head. 

“What’s up?” Hyejoo asks as Chaewon lets out her nth sigh during their gaming session at Hyejoo’s house. She had nearly crashed their car in GTA V again after staring at Hyejoo bite her lip in concentration at the screen for too long.

“Sorry,” She quickly apologizes, instead of spilling the current worry occupying her mind as she would usually. Hyejoo was always perceptive with her, and Chaewon was always open in return, it kept them in sync. Hyejoo didn’t have to worry about what was muddling her friend’s head, and Chaewon would feel a wave of relief in turn. But she never lies to her best friend and deflecting probably made Hyejoo even more concerned. “My driving is so off today,” she supplies instead as she grips the controller in her hands tighter, hoping that it was a convincing enough reason for her faint distress.

“It is what it is,” Hyejoo replies ominously, holding the vowels out longer to replicate the famous video. Chaewon echoes the words in character to play along, refocusing on the armed robbery they were committing in-game.

Once they manage to lose their wanted status and gain a few extra thousand dollars, Chaewon continues driving the car aimlessly across the map. She enjoys the state of mind driving puts people in, and the game seems to replicate it perfectly. She’s enjoying the in-game radio and scenery when Hyejoo speaks up again.

“Did something happen with Seungmin?” Hyejoo asks, and she winces when it comes out of her mouth, as if she didn’t want to ask Chaewon the question at all, but she had felt compelled to push the girl for answers, “you never told me what ended up happening.”

“Oh, it turned out fine,” Chaewon can’t believe she forgot to tell Hyejoo, but she had gotten understandably caught up in her own discovery soon after her hangout with Seungmin, and had completely forgotten that the event with Seungmin had even occurred. “We’re staying as friends, and he was really cool about it.”

“Huh,” Chaewon mows down a few pedestrians on the sidewalk, “that’s good.” They grow quiet again, refocusing on the game.

“You’ve been weird,” Hyejoo comments, training her eyes on the screen, trying to make the conversation sound more relaxed, despite all the unexposed tension Chaewon could feel beneath.

“Yeah,” Chaewon agrees, deciding suddenly that she really doesn’t want to lie to her best friend, but she can imagine a voice in the back of her head whispering “whipped.”

“...Are we… going to talk about it?” Hyejoo seems reluctant to keep asking, but Chaewon knows it all just comes from a place of genuine concern. Chaewon has bided her problems for periods of time before, but she was definitely setting a record this time around. 

Chaewon’s not impulsive, she swears she thinks about actions before she makes them, but when Hyejoo takes the blanket on the couch to wrap Chaewon quietly like a burrito as she waits for Chaewon to respond, she feels it break through the surface.

“I think I like someone,” She blurts, and Hyejoo’s still wrapping the blanket around Chaewon’s arms tightly. Hyejoo flinches quickly, before resuming to lean away and tie the blanket.

“And?” She replies nonchalantly, not realizing the implications of the words as she pats Chaewon’s shoulder, or maybe she’s just trying to ignore the way the words jab at her, instead, admiring the blanket burrito she’s just trapped her friend inside. She leans in once again to push a few hairs away from Chaewon’s face since Chaewon’s hands are stuck under the blanket’s layers.

“I think I’m going crazy,” Chaewon confesses quietly, her cheeks warming as Hyejoo laughs. Something feels wrong though, she can’t quite place it. Hyejoo’s not telling her something, something that’s valuable enough to make Chaewon realize the laugh is just a front she's putting up, “I don’t know if they like me back.” This is as bold as she can get, she desperately wants to retreat back into the blanket.

“Why don’t you ask them?” Chaewon grumbles, because not only does Hyejoo make her problem seem simple, but there's an annoying truth sticking up beneath it that she doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“It’s not that easy.”

“But it’s harder if you don’t ask,” Hyejoo shrugs knowingly, leaning back against the couch. She doesn’t pry any further, a trait that Chaewon admires. “Just don’t overthink it.”

___

Something changes between them. Chaewon notices it immediately since she practically counts and scores every moment she has with Hyejoo, but the girl seems to be off after their talk. It starts with lunch, when Hyejoo’s gameplay during smash begins to turn increasingly lackluster. It grows more concerning when they’re playing League and Hyejoo nearly misses half of her skillshots. The last time Chaewon’s seen Hyejoo’s gameplay get this horrible was the week after her sister had left for University, leaving Hyejoo more lonely at home then she let on. The takeaway was, something was bothering Hyejoo, and Chaewon was going to find out what.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Chaewon asks when they’re finally sidled up against one another on one of the bean bag chairs near the Historical Fiction aisle. Unlike Hyejoo, she doesn’t wait for her friend to release her worries, because Hyejoo’s had an annoying history of bottling “unimportant” things away.

“Hm?” She hums innocently, but Chaewon knows Hyejoo is well aware of what she’s insinuating.

“You’re the one who's being weird now,” Chaewon posits bluntly, but her tone grows soft immediately, “did I do something?” Hyejoo’s finger taps a calculating rhythm on the side of her laptop.

“No,” She quickly interjects, “I was just being…” Her voice trails off as if her train of thought was dragging her elsewhere.

“You were being?” Chaewon pulls her back down to earth with the question.

“I was just surprised,” Hyejoo’s voice is at a delicate pitch, one that Chaewon can easily recognize as her most fragile, “that you liked someone.” Her heart softens at the release of words, and Chaewon wants to crumble into pieces at her friend’s vulnerability.

“I’m sorry,” Chaewon instantly apologizes, “I should’ve told you sooner.”

“I told you to stop apologizing for things you don’t need to,” Hyejoo scrunches her nose annoyedly, “I was just.. surprised, that’s all.”

“I could’ve told you, I just, didn’t trust myself,” Chaewon sighs, enjoying the warmth encased with being next to her best friend, “but I always trust you. So it’s my fault for not doing so,” She shrugs, and she can feel Hyejoo shake her head next to her.

“You don’t have to force yourself to tell me things,” That could be taken as Hyejoo expressing irritation, but Chaewon knows this scene all too well. She’s putting up a front, again, she doesn’t want Chaewon to wholeheartedly trust her, because she’s scared she’ll break that trust. She’s pretending that Chaewon doesn’t already trust her completely, another annoying part of her whole edgy bad girl facade.

“And you don’t have to pretend things are okay when they’re not,” Chaewon feels like they’re both suggesting at something they haven’t verbally reached yet, that they’ve reached a consensus on a topic they’ve never breached unconsciously. There’s something there that tempts Chaewon, something that eggs the Hyejoo-filled thoughts that she’s pushed towards the back of her head. The more she acknowledges its existence, the more confused she gets.

“Okay,” Hyejoo breathes as if the words had taken a hit to her, but that she’s absorbed and understood them as well, and it makes Chaewon want to instinctively apologize, but she catches herself in time. They settle into silence as they both direct their attention to their laptops, working on their respective assignments. It doesn’t take long for Hyejoo to nudge her to look at some funny animal video on her screen, and it brings a wave of calm contentment on Chaewon, that they can be okay, that they’ll be fine.

Two truths still ring inside her head.

Chaewon shouldn’t lie to her. She should stop lying to herself. 

She pushes them back, pushes it further back because it directs her to a path filled with obvious rejection and pain, and why would she do that, when she had her world so close and serene. But she knows they’ll reemerge when she’s alone and silence welcomes her busy mind. Chaewon tells herself she’ll deal with it later.

___

Later arrives much sooner than she expects.

She’s forced into a stalemate, hesitant as to what  direction she’s supposed to be headed. She tells herself she can handle it, not wanting anything more from Hyejoo and pretend everything’s normal, because, in all honesty, all she needs is to just be with Hyejoo. If she could explain it in more detail, she sees Hyejoo as a pillar in her life, she’s so integrated with all aspects of her life, and she just couldn’t be with anyone else at the same level of intimacy they were at. But she can’t lie to Hyejoo, even if it was indirectly, that’s just not how they worked.

She needs someone to talk to, someone to listen to all the word-vomit she ha d stockpiled.

Jiwoo. If anyone other than Hyejoo could listen to her ramble, it was Jiwoo. Chaewon quickly fetches her phone from her bed, dialing her friend. It takes 2 rings before the call’s immediately received.

“What’s up!” Chaewon pulls the phone away from her ear instinctively to prevent any preemptive hearing loss, Jiwoo’s voice practically breaking the sound barrier even through the phone.

“Hey, so, I need, help?” She cringes at the way she fumbles with her choice of words.

“The legal kind or the illegal kind?” Jiwoo’s voice chirps.

“Legal kind, definitely the legal kind.”

“Ok phew, cause the last time I had to bury-”

“Alright, no need to hear anything else,” Chaewon quickly cuts off, not wanting to know the details of whatever vandalism her friends committed before, “so, I-”

“You like Hyejoo?” Jiwoo finishes her sentence for her. Chaewon’s mouth clamps shut as her friend laughs, surprised (and for some reason a bit irritated) at her friend’s quick-witted assumption. The laughter quickly dies down, then a pause, and before Chaewon can think of anything else to say she hears a deafening screech ring through the speaker. “WAIT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HER??” Chaewon sighs, “I WAS JUST JOKING, OH MY GOD, NO WAY!”

“No!” Chaewon immediately denies, but she feels the lie creeping through her skin before she bites her lip in defeat, “...possibly.”

Another scream.

She manages to explain a messy timeline to her friend of her current development, with Jiwoo’s occasional screeching in between.

( “And then we kissed and it just felt different,” Chaewon puts her hands on her head, hoping Jiwoo could grasp the concept despite her lack of elaboration. She had left her phone on her bed, putting Jiwoo on speakerphone since she couldn’t handle anymore ringing in her ear.

“Hold on, hold on, you guys kiss? Like normally?”

“As friends, yes.” She posits simply.

“Chaewon.” A pause ensues, one long enough that it makes her walk over to make sure the call was still going, before she hears Jiwoo sigh exasperatedly, “that’s one of the gayest things I’ve ever heard. And that’s coming from me!” Chaewon rolls her eyes.

“It’s different with Hyejoo,” It was always different with Hyejoo. )

“So what’re you going to do now?” Jiwoo asks from the phone. They’ve o nly been calling for 2 hours, despite it feeling like tenfold longer.

“I don’t know,” Chaewon confesses, unsure as to where her current situation was going to lead her. She was reluctant, very very reluctant, and it might not be worth it to even risk their friendship over their undying trust.

“You should tell her,” Jiwoo juxtaposes her train of thought, as if she could hear what was going through Chaewon’s head, “I don’t think you could hide it from her anyway. Remember the time you had to pretend we weren’t throwing her a surprise birthday party?” Before she can even respond, Jiwoo continues, “Exactly, you can’t lie, case closed.”

Chaewon winces at the uncalled-for jab, not wanting to give Jiwoo any satisfaction at the fact that she indeed had a streak of being unable to lie to her best friend. She sighs, “you’re right.” 

Her friend hums in response, “it’ll go fine, it doesn’t matter what her answer is, Hyejoo loves you too much to break your friendship over something like this.”

Chaewon hangs her hope onto those words, praying that her friend’s right, even though her choice of words were questionable.

“Thanks, Jiwoo,” She exhales into the air, feeling a significant chunk of her dread leave her body.

“Anytime, I love you!” Jiwoo chirps in her characteristically peppy manner.

“Mhm, love you too,” Chaewon hums. She appreciated the feeling of unwavering support, it was different from the kind Hyejoo provided, more maternal and nurturing.

___

Chaewon’s bided her time for a while now, school and her extracurriculars successfully delaying her plan. She finally finds some peace on a Saturday, splayed on her couch with Hyejoo watching some anime Heejin had recommended to her. 

They’re not focusing entirely on the screen, both taking turns to complain about their exponentially growing workload due to the semester growing to an end. Hyejoo laughs after Chaewon makes an analogy of Mr. Jeong to Satan, causing a surge of warmth to flood her chest. It hits her that now, this was the moment she had been anticipating. Hyejoo remarks about some plothole in the show as Chaewon feels the warmth bloom into a rare feeling of impulsiveness. She needs to be honest, not just for Hyejoo, but for herself.

“Hey,” She swallows the hesitation down her throat, “I like you.” Her anxiety skyrockets once the words leave her lips, and Hyejoo hums, playing the comment off as the beginning of a playful jab.

“I mean, who doesn’t, I'm me” she jokes, not allowing an uncomfortable pause to fall over their conversation.

“No,” Chaewon clenches the corner of her sweater, taking a deep breath, “I think I like you, as more,” Chaewon re words softly, averts her gaze away from Hyejoo, redirecting it to the TV immediately, but she catches Hyejoo’s face change color immediately and the girl slaps a hand over her face to cover her flushed complexion.

Before she can conjure a backup plan and move away to give her friend space, Hyejoo turns to her, mouth pulled into a t ight line as if she was deeply conflicted. 

“Oh. No cap?” She nods. Hyejoo exhales harshly, making Chaewon’s heart race in anticipation.

“I,” Chaewon can see Hyejoo visibly cringe at the sentimentality of the moment.

“Hrghhilikeyoutooasmorethanfriendshrghh,” She grumbles out embarrassedly as Chaewon feels her heart soar at how cute the confession was. Hyejoo was the worser of the two at straightforward affection, but Chaewon found it endearing how hard she was trying to be the utmost vulnerable with her at that moment.

“I don’t think I heard you, do you wanna say that again?” Chaewon lightens, wanting to tease Hyejoo since she was uncharacteristically bashful.

“I said…oh. Oh my godd, I hate you,” She can feel the spike in Hyejoo’s face’s temperature and the direct relationship it had with her obvious embarrassment.

“First you say you like me, then you say you hate me? Sounds like I’m getting an incredibly indecisive girlfriend here,” It feels amazing to be teasing Hyejoo this time, seeing her this shy.

“Shut upp,” Hyejoo whines, pulling away from Chaewon’s shoulder to glare at her with an adorable pout. Chaewon just leans in, pressing a kiss onto the corner of Hyejoo’s mouth, before another wave of the atypical impulsiveness rushes over her.

“Make me,” She whispers, and she feels Hyejoo cup her cheeks, pulling her in for a long, tender kiss. Chaewon smiles into the kiss, and they keep going, the jolts of warmth Chaewon feels making her safe as Hyejoo tightly holds her. Chaewon rolls her eyes, and her hands move up to pull Hyejoo down to press more open-mouthed kisses onto her.

It was incredible, Hyejoo’s featherlight touches on her skin. Chaewon swears that she could just kiss Hyejoo for the rest of her life, and never complain about anything ever again.

___

They’re lying on the couch a few hours later, Hyejoo on top of Chaewon, hugging the girl tightly as they talk. They’re figuring out the logistics of their relationship, a bit of uncharted territory for both of them.

“But I liked you for way longer so I’m in the lead,” Hyejoo argues as they’ve diverted the conversation towards their mutually-agreed-upon currency of relationship points. Jiwoo would probably call them nerds if she found out they had a point system, but their competitive nature still needed to be supplemented for, even as girlfriends.

“Well, I confessed first, so that makes us even,” Chaewon refutes matter-of-factly.

“bzz bzz, that is incorrect, I technically confessed first.” She looks over at Hyejoo, waiting for an explanation when she realizes her now-girlfriend is cringing hard above her, “I uh, I wrote you a love letter,” She buries her face into Chaewon’s sweater after exhaling the words hurriedly.

“No way, you didn’t,” Chaewon giggles, running a hand through Hyejoo’s hair playfully, “when?”

“A while back, I just assumed you never opened it so I just decided that it never happened,” She explains, and Chaewon’s mind flashes to months ago when she’d stuffed an envelope with her name on it into the chasm that was her backpack.

“Oh my god,” Chaewon gawks,“ you  _ did _ just surpass me in relationship points,” She realizes aloud, instead of taking the opportunity to tease Hyejoo for her rare romantic gesture. If anything, she found it to be incredibly sweet for the girl to do.

“Well then, the court decides,” Hyejoo checks the time on her phone, “that only one hour and 12 minutes into being girlfriends, I have already proven that I’m the superior partner.” Chaewon rolls her eyes, sitting up so that she can cup Hyejoo’s cheek and bring them closer.

“Guess I’ll have to catch up then,” She smiles, pressing a tender kiss onto her girlfriend's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand done! thank you to everyone who read, kudos, and commented :D it seriously makes my day and motivates me a lot, so thank you so much!! feel free to say what you think about the fic in the comments or talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyejootart).

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading :)) feel free to comment and critique, I love reading what you guys think. I made a ton of gaming references b/c gaming girlfriends hyewon is such a concept, so if you get them you get 100 brownie points! If you want to cry about loona come to my [twt](https://twitter.com/hyejootart) :D


End file.
